


Changing Minds

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Period Cramps, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: A little crack oneshot I wrote to tide you guys over until I update my main fics.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679
Comments: 29
Kudos: 621





	Changing Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I did.

The one time Marinette joins them. The one time!

The one time she goes on patrol with Tim and his family, is the one time that this happens.

She and Tim had split off from the others to run a separate portion of the city, when they saw a strange light in an old warehouse. Of course they just had to check it out.

Tim jumped through one of the windows dramatically, and she followed. 

In the middle of the room stood a middle-aged blonde woman holding some sort of ray gun, which was now pointed at them.

Tim decided to taunt her. "Hey lady! You know how cliche this is, right? Mad scientist with a ray gun? Seriously?"

"Red Robin, Ladybird. Let's test out my new machine!" She fired, but missed. They continued to dodge blasts, but she managed to hit Marinette as she swung around her, just slightly too close.

She screamed. It felt like fire was running through every nerve in her body, and she fell to the ground. She didn't notice the beam hitting Tim as he tried to come to her. She didn't notice Tim barely managing to hit his emergency button through his pain as her world went black.

Marinette's eyes opened slowly. She took in her surroundings, realizing she was in the medbay of the Batcave. Sitting up slowly, she noticed Dick sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Best not to wake him.

Turning her head, she grabbed the glass of water on the small table next to her bed. As she set it back down, she noticed her reflection. Panicking, she jumped up, running to the lockers to look at the mirror inside. When she flung the door open, she screamed.

She was in Tim's body.

She was in Tim's body!

She faintly registered Dick asking her what was wrong, but she was too far in shock.

"Tim?"

"Timmy! What's wrong?!"

She whispered it to him. "Dick, it's-it's Marinette." She slid down to the floor.

If it was even possible, his face grew even more worried and made as if to go to the medbay. "What's wrong with her?!"

She grabbed his wrist. "No, Dick I'm Marinette! I'm in Tim's body!"

He took a step back. "What?"

"Our bodies swapped or something! That creepy lady hit us with that ray gun thing! It must have done something!"

By now, the others had heard her screams and were in the cave. She could see Jason questioning Tim, who appeared to be having a similar freakout.

Bruce came over to her. "Tim? What happened? We heard you screaming."

"It's not Tim! I'm Marinette! And I'm kinda freaking out right now, Bruce!"

She almost could have laughed at the befuddled look on his face. He spoke slowly. "..Marinette? You're in Tim's body?"

She nodded her head frantically. "Yes!"

Oh crap.

She heard a whimper coming from the medbay area.

Marinette scrambled to her feet, pushing past Bruce and Dick to get to Tim.

He was curled in a tight ball, looking pitiful

She threw her head back in a groan. It sounded odd coming from Tim.

Jason seemed to be freaking out. "Timmy? What's wrong with her?!"

She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Tim's -her?- back. She set her mind into Ladybug mode. She couldn't afford to freak out, she had a mission. "Me and Tim switched bodies."

"What the heck? What do you mean you switched bodies?! Marinette?"

"I think it was that ray gun from last night."

"You're in Timmy's body? What the he- wait, then why's he curled up like that?"

Tim whimpered again.

She winced. "To put it delicately, it's that time of the month. And I didn't exactly tell anyone.."

Bruce asked first. "So not only did you two somehow swap bodies, Tim is also on your period right now? For how long?"

She tilted her head as she thought about it. "Two more days? Yeah, it's been three for me, so around two more."

Tim uncurled and sat up, looking absolutely miserable. "You've been walking around like this for three days?"

"I have painkillers.."

"Were you using them on patrol? You know you can't do that. You should have stayed in Marinette."

Tim's body looked offended. "Of course not Bruce. I'm not an idiot."

Marinette's body looked incredulous. "You were flipping around rooftops like this? What the hell?"

Jason snickered, making the others look at him as if he was crazy. "I'm sorry, but that just sounded so weird coming from her." He looked at Marinette-in-Tim's body. "I've never heard you swear before."

"I try not to, but Tim can vouch that I did last night."

"Oh..that's why you cursed so much.. Honestly, you sounded like Jason."

She shrugged. He whimpered again as he tried to move. "Lemme grab my stuff out of my locker. Bruce, Jason, can you give us a minute? And Dick, can you get Alfred to make him a hot water bottle?" Marinette grabbed two hair ties, a room temperature water bottle, some chocolate, and her box of Midol.

She set down all but the hair ties next to Tim, and got to work putting her own hair back into its signature pigtails.

"I'm sorry Tim."

He sounded curious as he took two pills. "Why?"

"You're basically having a period for me. That sucks."

"It does, but I'm almost glad you don't have to deal with it for once."

She grimaced. "Trust me, it was not fun to fight akumas while on my period. I'm pretty sure the first time that happened was the first time anyone heard Ladybug cursing out Hawkmoth."

Tim had a whole new appreciation for female superheroes.


End file.
